


First days back.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [20]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post Mpreg, Post Mpreg Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Eddie and Buck's first day's back at work after their daughter is born.
Relationships: Evan “Buck” Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Kudos: 44





	First days back.

Eddie laughed as he watched Buck reluctantly get ready for work.

“What’s so funny?” Buck as turning round to look at his husband with a pointed look.

“You.” Eddie stopped laughing but continued to see there with a smile on his face. “Every time you’ve had to take time off you couldn’t wait to get back to work.”

“Yeah.” Buck said not getting were Eddie was going with this.

“And now you have to go back the last thing you want to do is go back.” Eddie laughed again as Buck glared at him.

“I can’t wait to get back.” Buck lied as he turned back to the wardrobe.

“Keep telling yourself that.” Eddie pushed himself up more in bed as Buck moved back over to the bed. “It’s okay not to want to go back.”

“Of course I don’t.” Buck told him before leaning down to kiss Eddie. “I have to leave my hot husband and beautiful daughter at home.”

“Only for a couple hours.” Eddie pointed out. “And we’ll be here waiting for you when you get back.”

“I know.” Buck leaned down to kiss Eddie again. “I love you.”

“Love you too Buck.” Buck pulled away from the kiss grabbing his phone of the side. “Now go to work.”

“I’m going.” Buck held up his hands with a laugh. “See you later.”

“See you later.”

**********************************************************************************

“Where’s Buck?” Chris asked Eddie while the two of them were eating breakfast.

“He’s at work remember.” Eddie told him placing the bowl of cereal in front on his son. “It’s his first day back.”

“I forgot.” Chris laughed before he started eating his breakfast. “Will Buck be picking me up from school?”

“No I am buddy.” Eddie shock his head. “Your little sister and I are picking you up today.”

Chris just smiled more than happy to know his baby sister would be there when he left school.

**********************************************************************************

“How was your first day back?” Eddie asked when Buck got home.

“It was good.” Buck nodded sitting down on the sofa next to his husband. “I’ve missed you two though.” Buck said to both Eddie and their baby girl, who was in Eddie’s arms.

“We missed you too.” Eddie smiled handing his daughter over to Buck. “Especially this one.”

“Did you miss daddy?” Buck asked as he tiggled Ava’s tummy. “Because daddy missed you so much.”

“Chris missed having you pick him up.” Eddie told him leaning back on the sofa with a sigh. “And I’ve missed having somewhere here so I can have a sleep.”

“You’ll be back at work in a couple weeks.” Buck reminded Eddie making him groan.

“Don’t remind me, I don’t think I can cope with that.” Eddie leaned his head on the back of the sofa letting his eye’s close. 

“Go to sleep.” Buck told him placing his free hand on Eddie’s thigh. “You barley got any sleep last night, go to bed.”

“I’m good.” Eddie shock his head.

“Your pretty much falling asleep right now, go to bed. I can look after the kid’s just fine on my own.” Buck told him with a pointed look.

“Fine.” Eddie opened his eyes slowly pushing himself up from the sofa. “Wake me up for dinner.”

“I will.” Buck smiled as he watched Eddie walk out of their living room and down the hall to their bedroom.

**********************************************************************************

“I’m not ready.” Eddie admitted as he got ready for work.

“It’s not as bad as you think it’s going to be.” Buck told him sleepily from where he was laying on their bed. 

“I’ve never left here for that long.” Eddie pointed out.

“Eddie I’m going to be here all day, she’s going to be just fine. Now go to work.” Buck started to push himself up from the bed. 

“I’m going.” Eddie told him not wanting Buck to get up before he had to. “I’m going. Doesn’t mean I’m going to like it.”

“After the first call you’ll get so caught up in work.” Buck promised him with a reassuring smile. “It will be fine.”

“I know. I know. I’m going.” Eddie promised before walking out of their bedroom and going to work.

**********************************************************************************

“How was it?” Buck asked as soon as Eddie walked through the front door. “Your first day back.”

“It was good.” Eddie was smiling as he walked over to pull Buck in for a hug. “It was actually really good. I didn’t know how much I missed it.”

Buck just smiled leaning down to kiss Eddie. “Hoped you still missed us?”

“Of course I did.” Eddie nodded as he followed Buck into the living room. “I missed you so much.” Eddie leaned down to pick Ava up. 

Buck smiled sitting down on the sofa watching Eddie with a soft smile. 

**********************************************************************************

“Okay.” Eddie sighed as he and Buck drove to work. “Ava is going to be fine.”

“She is.” Buck nodded with a smile keeping his eyes on the road. “She is with Maddie today and she’s going to be fine.”

“I know.” Eddie nodded looking over at his husband. “That’s what I’m saying.”

Buck just laughed at his husband and about how nervous Eddie had been the last couple days.

“It’s the first time she’s not have either of us home.” Eddie pointed out as if Buck didn’t already know that.

“Eddie she’s with my sister. Nothing is going to happen to her.” Buck sighed taking a quick glance at his husband.

“I know that.” Eddie nodded because keep down he did know that Ava was going to be fine he just needed to convince himself of that.

“Stop worrying Eddie.” Buck sighed both loving how protective Eddie was but also kind of wishing Eddie would stop worrying so much.

“I’m trying.” Eddie promised leaned his head back onto the chair. “I’m trying. I just need to get to work and do something to take my mind off all this.”

“Where almost there.” Buck pointed out.

“I know.” Eddie nodded with a small smile. “Eva is at home with Maddie having the best day.”

“She is having the best day.” Buck nodded smiling with his husband. “I’m just glad to be working with you again.”

“So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked the story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments, I love knowing what people think of my story's.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could find but if I missed some please let me know in the comments so I can fix them.
> 
> ***********************************************************************************************************************************************************************************
> 
> I'm taking suggestions for other stories in the series both in the comments of my works and on Tumbler, At Geekyygirl669, so if you have any that you would like to read please let me know and I will see if I can write them.
> 
> I also take suggestions for stories out side of this series for any of the fandoms I write about, there's a list in my bio.
> 
> If you want me to credit you for the suggestion just let me know and I will.


End file.
